Question: Rewrite ${(7^{12})(7^{5})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ (7^{12})(7^{5}) = 7^{12+5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{12})(7^{5})} = 7^{17}} $